Oh, I Think I Love You
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Songfic based on David Cassidy's song, "I Think I Love You."  Tiva.


**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS, Bellisarius Production's does, and I DO NOT own David Cassidy or his song "I Think I Love You" (he has full rights to both), and/ or Michael Weatherly's idea that this song would be the best one to describe Tiva. Of the latter, however, I do agree._**

_Ba, ba, ba, ba_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_I'm sleeping_

_And right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knockin' at my brain._

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread:_

_"I think I love you!"_

Ziva tosses and turns all night trying to overcome her nightmares involving Somalia. Finally, her mind eases into a peaceful dream involving her and Tony going undercover. She rests easy knowing her dream is safe, but suddenly, she wakes up screaming, "I think I love you!" Ziva puts her hand on her chest as she tries to calm her breathing. Once she does she puts her head back on the pillow when her alarm goes off.

_This morning _

_I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And didn't I go and shout it _

_When you walked into my room._

_"I think I love you!"_

Tony sat at his desk typing on his computer. For some reason, he can't get his partner out of his head. He knows she's been late before, but there is this feeling inside him that tugs on him stronger than the one he had when he went to avenge his partner's 'death'. Finally, Ziva comes in and Tony lets out a sigh of relief. She looks over at her partner, who is slightly embarressed she heard him. They exchange glance quickly before going on with their work.

_I think I love you._

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _

_A love there is no cure for._

The rest of the day, Ziva avoids Tony's gaze. She knows she loves him, but she doesn't know if he feels the same way and she's afraid of the consequenses that could arise if he did feel the same way toward her.

_I think I love you._

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way._

Tony realizes that Ziva has been avoiding him. He has no idea why she is, but he is kind of happy about it. He knows he loves her, but so many things have gone wrong in past relationships he's had, he doesn't want to drag Ziva in. Besides, he's not completely sure he knows what the feeling for love is anymore. Ziva has changed the definition for him now.

_I don't know what I'm up against._

_I don't know what it's all about._

_I got so much to think about._

Tony and Ziva sit in silence on the ride to a crime scene. Neither of them has anything to say that is of any relation to the case, and it would be akward to talk with McGee in the car with them. Besides, there are many pros and cons to telling the other what is running rampant through the mind of each agent, except McGee, who is rambling about the case.

_Hey, I think I love you._

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you._

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way._

Tony and Ziva again avoid each other at the crime scene, Tony bagging and tagging as far away from Ziva as possible, and Ziva doing the same only with a camera. Gibbs notices something is wrong with the two. He goes up to each of them and tells them to solve their problem before any stress is put on the team. Tony and Ziva nod and go back to work, wishing they didn't have to deal with these issues so soon.

_Believe me, _

_You really don't have to worry._

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say, _

_"Hey, go away," I will, but I think better still_

_I'd better stay around and love you._

_Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask you to your face:_

_Do you think you love me?_

Ziva and Tony stand quietly in the elevator waiting for their floor. Tony turns the switch and the elevator goes dark. Ziva glares at him.

"Easy." He says. "I only wanted to say that if you really do like Mr. Miami-"

"Ray." Ziva cut in.

"Ray." Tony repeated. "Then you don't have to let me meet him. I am jealous though, because, after all, you are my partner, and for some reason I can't seem to wrap my mind around the meaning of a work partner and a lover partner. And," Tony stopped. "I think it's because I love you." He said. Tony decided not to say anything. He knew he probably wouldn't get Ziva back, but it was worth a shot. "If you want me to go I will. I won't trace him, I won't ask for his social, I won't do anything. I just want you to be happy." Tony said when he didn't get a reply. Ziva turned the switch back on.

"Do you think you love me?" Tony asked. The doors to the elevator opened before he got an answer.

About an hour later, Ziva got a piece of paper, wrote on it, crumpled it up, and threw it at Tony. The agent opened it and read it. He put the paper in a drawer in his desk. Before shutting the drawer, Tony looked at the paper one more time. It said:

_I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._

_Oh, I think I love you._


End file.
